


The Kidnapped Prince

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Janus may be kinda ooc but can you blame him in this situation, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, ONLY NON-CON there's no rape in this fic, One Shot, Prince Morality | Patton Sanders, Rape/Non-con Elements, The anamoceit is more implied to be there after the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: The sounds of horses hooves against the dirt and creaks of a rickety wagon were the first sounds Patton heard as he came to, groaning, the back of his head pulsing a dull ache. He tried to reach over to grab it, but found his movements restricted, his arms tied with some kind of rough rope material behind his back, the same material locking his ankles together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	The Kidnapped Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Kidnapped!  
> This was a much longer fic than I originally planned, but it had been a lot of fun, hope yall enjoy. Most of the big warnings are implied or non-graphic.

The sounds of horses hooves against the dirt and creaks of a rickety wagon were the first sounds Patton heard as he came to, groaning, the back of his head pulsing a dull ache. He tried to reach over to grab it, but found his movements restricted, his arms tied with some kind of rough rope material behind his back, the same material locking his ankles together.

“Ah, you’re awake, little prince?” A rough voice asked above him, and Patton blinked rapidly as he looked up at the person.

“Mister Erik?” He questioned. The man near him had been part of Patton’s guard since he had been 12, and while Erik never spoke to him much, the man had always been kind to Patton throughout his teens. “What’s-”

“Not now,” Erik shook his head with a smile. It didn’t look right on his face, the expression looked cruel. “Be a good little prince and lay there quietly. I’d rather not have to make you quiet.”

Ice flooded Patton’s guts and he could only stare in fear at the man that had always meant to protect him. He remembered seeing him, just before… before what? He couldn’t remember very well, but the dull throb gave a hint.

He struggled to sit up, but as he made it to his knees, the wagon hit a rock and he tumbled forward, smacking his face into the floor with a yelp.

“I wouldn’t try moving much, your highness,” Erik chuckled at him.

Patton rolled onto his side, panic slowly clawing its way up his chest. He couldn’t remember what had happened prior to waking up in this wagon, with a guard who didn’t seem all that concerned with his well being as he used to, going somewhere he had no idea of, and he was tied up.

“Hey, are we almost there?” Erik asked the driver, someone Patton couldn’t see from this angle.

“Maybe another hour at most. Don’t worry, darling, you did a good job,” a young feminine voice replied. “No one should be aware of the prince’s disappearance for another few hours with the excuse you gave of him needing to rest off a headache. Not even that boyfriend of his.”

_Virgil._ Patton hoped he would check sooner. He had no idea how long it had been since he had lost consciousness, but just had to hope his beloved would check up on him fast. He knew Virgil would want to cuddle if it had been a real nap Patton needed, even if he said it was to get out of much duty.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

“You don’t need to know, your highness,” the feminine voice answered with a laugh. “Just a little rest-stop.”

The ice in his guts spread, and he looked over to Erik who hadn’t even looked back in his direction.

“Are… are you planning on ransoming me?”

“Oh, honey, no,” the driver laughed lightly, and it made Patton’s heart stutter in fear. “At least, not yet, not us.”

“Wh-what do you-”

“You’ll see for yourself, little prince,” Erik interrupted, chuckling as he reached for Patton. “It’ll be a little surprise. Now it’s quiet time.”

Patton was dragged forward and lifted up. He barely had time to protest before a thick cloth was shoved into his mouth, then another strip of cloth wrapped around, preventing him from speaking. Erik promptly dropped him once he was completely gagged, and Patton grunted in pain. He gave muffled protests, wiggling more than he had since regaining consciousness. If these two weren’t going to ransom him back to his father, what plans did they have in store for him?

* * *

The ‘rest-stop’ was a trafficking ring. Erik took Patton’s glasses off, slipping them into a pocket, before he picked him up, holding him over his shoulder. Everything around him was unfocused unless he tried very hard to focus on anything, which he couldn’t.

He heard the shuffling of chains, crying, and loud angry voices, mixed with the more common idle chatter of people talking about their latest hauls. He saw some people look in his direction with interest, but he had no way of figuring out their full facial expression from this distance without his glasses. He wiggled uselessly on Erik’s shoulder.

Patton could not see the direction they were heading, but soon found they were entering a large tent where the sounds of chains were the loudest.

“Ah, you here to sell?” A croaky old voice asked happily.

“Sort of,” the feminine voice said. “We have something I think Derrick would enjoy. No one else would treat this one like he should.”

“Sir Derrick, hm?” The old voice sounded thoughtful. “He’s in his tent.”

“Thank you,” the feminine voice said graciously. “Could you lead Erik to a free cell? We want to really surprise Derrick.”

“Of course, of course. We can put this one in a reserved cell. Sadly they’re all occupied, but there’s another one Sir Derrick wants that came in last night.”

Patton felt sick as he was moved further along. He saw many, _many_ cages, large enough to hold an elephant or two, but held a handful of people of various ages and genders. The further into the tent they went, the more cages and people Patton saw. Some looked up as they passed. Some flinched. Still others barely looked fazed by the people outside their cages, or simply laid down on the dirty floor.

Then, they passed some kind of checkpoint where the cages were a bit smaller, but held less people.

Patton’s breath hitched when Erik turned towards one of the cages and he was taken off his shoulder and tossed into the cage without a care. He landed hard on his side and rolled onto his stomach, smelling the dirt a little too close for comfort, and he heard the cage door jangle shut noisily.

“He’ll be secure in there,” the old voice assured Patton’s captor, before the two began to walk away, still talking.

“Are… are you okay?” A voice whispered, seconds before a hand touched his upper arm. “Do you need help up?”

Patton nodded, wiggling a little as the one hand became two and he was helped to sit with his back against one of the bars in the back of the cage.

“Here, let me…” He felt fingers pick at the back of his head and soon the cloth fell away and Patton spat out the rest of the gag. His tongue had never felt so dry, with the cloth having absorbed any saliva he made throughout the time he had been gagged.

“Th-thank you,” Patton whispered back to the person, turning to see him, or as much as he could without his glasses.

The other person looked about his age or maybe just in his twenties, with dark messy hair that reminded Patton of Virgil. He had sunkissed skin, or at least it looked to be tanned. Something odd was on one side of his face, but Patton couldn’t see what it was, and thought it’d be rude to ask. He wore a rumpled baker’s uniform, the apron very telling even to Patton’s nearsighted eyes. The sounds of chains jingling brought Patton’s attention down, and wrapped around one of the other’s ankles was a shackle, the end seeming to leave the back of the cage a couple feet away.

“Are you okay?” He asked Patton, causing him to snap his attention back to the person’s face.

“I… You know, I could be better,” he tried to put a positive spin, attempting to smile.

The other snorted, covering up a smile that even a blind Patton thought looked cute for the single second he saw of it. “Well, you seem to be in good spirits. I hope it lasts.”

And just like that, the mood between the two sobered. Patton frowned, wiggling his arms and feet, and the other looked startled.

“I… I don’t think I should untie both. They’d likely give you one of these to make sure you don’t try anything,” he grabbed the chain that tethered him to the inside of the cage.

“It’s not like I can do anything anyway,” Patton shook his head, making a face, “They took my glasses and I can’t see much of anything right now.”

“Oh… That, that sucks.”

“Can I know your name? My name’s… Pat.” He wasn’t sure why he hesitated with his name. He knew his name wasn’t entirely common, but also didn’t think it would be a good idea to broadly tell anyone within hearing that the Crown Prince Patton was a captive in a trafficking ring.

“Janus,” the other said, moving over to untie his legs. “I’m not going to free your hands, just in case.”

“Fair enough,” Patton mused, stretching his legs once they were free from the rope and rotating his ankles. “How did you end up here? Uh, you don’t _have_ to answer, I just…”

“It’s… It’s alright,” Janus shook his head, sitting down beside him wearily. “Wrong place, wrong time. Got brought here a couple days ago, I think, but they apparently have auctions only once a week. This noble dude saw me and next thing I knew I was dragged into this cage, away from the others that had gotten taken with me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why should you have to apologize? You’re in the same boat as me, Pat,” Janus shrugged. He seemed to have given up so quickly, Patton felt his heart clench painfully.

“I guess… Still, this shouldn’t have happened to you, or anyone else here,” He shook his head. “I thought… the King had put a stop to these rings.”

“I think he had, for the most part,” he shrugged again, running a hand through his hair. “But lowlifes will continue to do stuff like this even if King Thomas decrees it illegal.”

“Yeah…” Patton sighed, leaning against the bars. He tilted his head to look at Janus. “Do you know anything about the noble man you saw? I think I heard his name was Sir Derrick.”

Janus shook his head. “Not a clue. All I know is he’s definitely a noble with how fancy his clothes were, he was definitely looking for younger folk, and he commented on my appearance before I was moved cells.”

“That… doesn’t sound too bad.”

The two quieted down, and a few minutes they heard people coming their way. Patton saw Erik and his heart sank. With him was a young woman Patton guessed had been the driver, and walking beside her was an older gentleman. He would have looked rather distinguished if Patton hadn’t known any better. As it were, he gave off an air of importance, walking at his own pace and making the other two follow his pace rather than walk at their own beat. He had an impressive moustache, thick and full and covered his entire upper lip. His eyes were narrowed as he walked and the trio stopped before the cage holding Patton and Janus.

There was a look of recognition that unsettled Patton and he had to force his head to not duck down under the gaze.

“I genuinely thought you had been bluffing.” _Oh,_ that was a familiar voice. Patton hadn’t made the connection, but Sir Derrick had been one of the nobles in his father’s court that would pass through and always made him uncomfortable. He remembered the few times before Patton had officially started to be courted by Virgil, Sir Derrick had tried for his hand, despite being a good decade older than him.

“Why would we bluff? You offered good money for this.” The woman deadpanned.

“Yes, yes, but to actually _succeed_ in this,” Derrick smiled and it sent shivers down Patton’s spine. He turned away to face the other two and Patton could suddenly breathe. “I will pay the sum and then some for his current condition.”

“Oh, thank you very much, Sir. That’s very generous.” Erik praised.

“I’ll be back to pick up both of these two once the auction is over tonight,” Derrick announced, sounded downright gleeful. “What luck. Two lovely faces in less than a week.”

Patton didn’t stop the shiver that ran through him that time, and Janus appeared to share the sentiment.

* * *

Janus and Patton didn’t speak much for the rest of the day. They were given some water, which Janus helped Patton with carefully, but nothing after that. There was a lot of commotion as it appeared the auction began. It seemed that those who were ‘reserved’ weren’t needed to leave their cells since it was apparent they were going to be bought for a hefty price. Patton felt horrible for the other poor folk that had been taken and auctioned off. If he ever made it back home, he would have to tell his father to try to save any more people from this fate.

They heard some people struggle or attempt to escape, the blur of some escapees rushing past their cage, followed by a couple large guards. Every single time, Patton watched with his heart hurting as the escapees were dragged back by the guards, gagged and often tied up so they couldn’t try it again. He was sure every face that passed him of the victims were etched into his mind for the rest of his life.

Hours went by, and the sun had set. Candles and small torches were lit around the place so the people outside the cages could see.

They heard multiple feet approaching the reserved cages as those who bought the victims came to claim them, and Sir Derrick approached the cage with four burly men. Janus silently helped Patton to his feet as the cage was unlocked. Two of the men entered and grabbed them, one having to unlock the shackle from Janus’ ankle, before they were brought out and held before Derrick.

“I always knew one day you’d see reason, my dear,” he crooned, brushing a finger over Patton’s cheek. Patton jerked his head away, finding some courage to glare at him as best he could. Derrick only smiled and turned. “Come, your new life awaits.”

* * *

Several hours later, Patton and Janus found themselves on their knees before Sir Derrick, thick collars chafing against their necks.

“This may be difficult to believe, but this is the best place either of you could have been. Most of the people who bid in those auctions need menial labour or caregivers or worse yet, entertainers for their fellow degenerates,” The noble had been speaking for several minutes, commenting on their appearances, and with every word out of his mouth, Patton definitely hated him more and more. “But here, you’ll simply be mine.”

“And what about when my father finds out where I am?” Patton questioned. He had been silent for so long, he startled Janus.

“True love makes people do funny things, darling. Your father is a romantic at heart, he’ll hear our little love story and believe every single word,” Derrick stepped up to Patton and took hold of his chin, forcing him to look up at him. “And by the time he sees you, you will believe it too.”

Despite knowing it was probably a bad idea, Patton scoffed, and jerked his head back. “I think you’re forgetting about someone in this world of yours.”

Like he predicted, Derrick’s face darkened and Patton yelped when his hair was grabbed roughly, yanking his head back at an awkward angle. Janus looked frozen in place, unsure what to do.

“That little pest will not stop me from winning you, my dear. You were always meant to be mine. The little stable boy was only an obstacle.” Patton was roughly made to stand, the hand still roughly holding him by the hair.

“You will never win me,” Patton vowed, despite the fact he had no power here. “Virgil has my heart, something you will never have.”

“We’ll see about that, your highness,” he was flung away, and the surprise caused Patton to fall onto his back. He was about to pick himself up when a shoe'd foot landed square on his chest, Derrick looming over him with a wicked look. “And a little advice, my dear. Until I have decided you are ready to see your father, you are not a prince, but one of my playthings. You have no authority here.”

Patton simply glared up at Derrick, and in response Derrick pressed more of his weight onto his chest. The air was pushed out of him and Patton found it difficult to take in air, and soon he gasped painfully before the pressure was removed.

As he filled his lungs with air once again, he felt a pull on his collar, the thick rope connecting it in Derrick’s hand, along with Janus’ rope. Patton was made to stand again and they were brought to the master bedroom where their leashes were tied to a post on the bed.

“This is where you both will live. And if you’re good, maybe I’ll give you back those pretty little glasses. They make you look much more mature than you are,” their captor laughed, caressing Patton’s face before moving away, getting ready to sleep. “And try not to escape. My staff and guards know exactly how to punish my playthings that try to run away.”

Ice coursed through his veins, and Patton looked to Janus, who looked similarly distressed. Patton reached over and took his hand gently, offering even the smallest amount of comfort he could in this situation. Janus took it and squeezed a bit.

Patton was not going to let either of them stay in this place. He wasn’t sure how he’d handle it if he couldn’t save Janus.

* * *

Try as he might, Sir Derrick could not break Patton. Patton absolutely refused and resisted every step of the way, only backing down slightly if Janus was threatened. He listened enough to ensure Janus was safe, but _only_ listened that much.

The two looked out for each other. Janus had been rendered temporarily mute in shock when he learned who Patton really was, but once he was able to process that information, he listened to him more than their captor.

Still, it was harder for Janus to keep his willpower strong, so Patton made sure to undo any progress made every night they slept together. It became difficult as days became weeks and Janus had trouble resisting the orders of Sir Derrick, as gross as they were. He knew he was often Patton’s punishment for disobedience, but it wasn’t like they could do anything to stop it.

That was, until Sir Derrick had received a summons to the castle for a meeting, about a month after Patton had gone missing.

“Ah, there it is, I’ve been waiting for this. They’ll probably be talking about how you’ve gone missing, my pretty.” A knuckle traced along Patton’s cheekbone and it was only the looming threat of Janus being hurt that stopped him from spitting on the noble.

“What do you plan on doing? Are you going to go?” He asked and the hand paused on his cheekbone.

“I will be. It’ll be so fun to see everyone so worried for your well being, but I know you’re being well taken care of, hm?”

Patton stayed silent, refusing to answer. Derrick chuckled.

“Now, the problem is whether I keep you home or play a little game.”

“What about Janus?” Patton glanced across the chair where Janus kneeled in a similar position to him, although his head was tilted down.

“Oh I couldn’t possibly part with both of you for so many days,” Derrick ran a hand through Janus’ hair, a mockery of intimacy. “He’ll be coming with me either way. I’d get much too lonely without a pretty face to keep me company.”

Patton and Janus suppressed shudders, but Janus still made a face that only Patton saw.

Derrick hummed in contemplation, and the two stayed silent, Patton already trying to figure out what he could do for either situation and how he could save both himself and Janus from this man.

“You know, it’d be way more fun to play a game with your father and that brat,” Patton had to suppress the urge to bristle every time Virgil was insulted. “I think I will take you with me. Everyone believing you’re so far away when you’re right under their noses? That would be too priceless to let slip away.”

It took everything in Patton’s power to not try to strangle the man. He knew he was much weaker than him now since he had been barely allowed to do much than walk some feet, kneel, or sit like a dainty doll. Even so, a plan was starting to form.

“How do you plan on bringing me inside the castle? I’m not exactly able to blend in… sir.” He added the title, hoping for…

The cocky grin was the answer he was hoping for. “Don’t you worry, my dear. We just need to cover that face of yours, so the only person who could see your lovely expressions will be me.”

Patton’s face pinched as he tried not to make a face, schooling his expression when the hand that had stayed by his cheekbone trailed lower to scoop his chin up, forcing him to look up at the noble. He was made to lean his head forward and bit his tongue to not jerk back as the man kissed him on the lips.

Derrick pushed Patton back down with a content hum. “We’ll be leaving tomorrow afternoon, as soon as everything is in place.” He pushed his chair back and the two inwardly sighed, the only outward look of relief shown was their shoulders dipping, relaxing. “Stay, I’ll get you two for sleep.”

Once the man actually left the room, both of them fully relaxed, slumping forward and grunting, moving their bodies after having to stay in uncomfortable positions for hours. Patton immediately grabbed both of Janus’ hands, squeezing them lightly.

“I’m going to figure something out. I refuse to leave the castle once we get there, and I will make sure you aren’t leaving with him. Okay?” He promised quietly, searching the other’s mismatched dark brown and bright amber eyes.

Janus answered only by leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together, shutting his eyes and taking a breath.

“I’m going to get us out of here,” Patton repeated, shutting his eyes in return.

* * *

Both Patton and Janus were made to wear full face masks and wore simple yet expensive tunics and trousers. When Patton had looked at a reflection of the two of them, he could almost believe they were brothers, the only difference being their hair.

Sir Derrick made it abundantly clear that Patton was not allowed to speak or else Janus was going to be used the entire trip. While Patton would have liked to say he wasn’t fazed by the threat, any thought of the other being touched by the noble shot dread through his veins like ice.

They would be at the castle for three days. That was plenty of time for Patton to figure out how to show someone in the castle who he was and get Sir Derrick executed for… so many reasons.

Janus and Patton kept close, sitting on the other bench in the carriage, opposite to Sir Derrick as he dozed, only waking up as they approached the castle gates. Patton felt his heart flutter wildly in his chest at the sight of his home again, almost letting his emotions come over him and lean towards the window. Instead, he held to one of Janus’ hands tightly in his grip to ground him in the moment. They weren’t safe yet.

As they were early to the meeting - it would be the next day - no one was there to formally greet them and they would depart from the stables. Patton pleaded with Fate to be on his side, and almost exclaimed in relief when he saw the heart-achingly familiar wild mop of dark hair by the horses as he, Janus, and Sir Derrick were brought out of the carriage.

Virgil patted the mane of the nearest horse, reassuring its good job as he glanced at the people who left the carriage, and Patton could only hope he was easily recognizable to his love. It _had_ been only a month.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself before he made a casual motion with his wrist by his side, the movement caught easily by Virgil who looked at it with narrowed eyes.

“Who are these two, my lord?” He questioned curiously.

“None who concern you, boy,” Sir Derrick retorted, as Patton repeated the motion. It had been a motion they had done before beginning to court, something to mean _talk to me alone._ All throughout the ride over, Patton had been trying to rack his brain to remember something he could do without speaking to alert Virgil or his father of his identity.

When he finished the motion, he brought his thumb and index finger to a lop-sided, one handed, upside-down heart. That got a visible reaction from Virgil, who looked as if someone slapped him across the face. He stared at the hand for several long seconds, until Derrick wrapped an arm around Patton’s shoulders and pulling him along.

“Come along, you two. Let’s get us all settled in,” he said.

“Patton?” Virgil’s soft voice made Patton stop dead in his tracks, stumbling forward with the arm around his shoulders as Derrick stopped a couple steps later, his entire body tensing.

“What did you just say?” Derrick’s tone was dangerous.

There was no reply, just the thudding of heavy footfalls before the arm was wrenched away from Patton and he saw a tangle of bodies and limbs as Sir Derrick and Virgil wrestled the other, neither fighting fairly.

“He’s in his study!” Virgil called, and that was all Patton needed to know before he grabbed Janus and took off sprinting into the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
